Family Reunited
by Lady Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date
Summary: Kazuya, Jun, Jin, Jessica[OC] and Lee are together after get away from the Mean Member of the family. Jessicas POV. R&R, Enjoy!
1. Intro

**Intro**

What if Jin's and Jessica's parents return in time to save them from their Grandfather Heihachi Mishima who wants kill them. Oh yea Kazuya and Jun did have a second child named Jessica. I don't own Teeken only my own character. Well you have to read what happen. It's Jessica POV. Enjoy!

This is my idea on it. More on its way soon.

-Angel


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Living with Mean Heichachi**

When I was a little hanging out with my older brother Jin. We were heading home from school hoping to see our parents but when we go home. My brother stopped in his tracks and I look at him and wonder why.

"Jin? What wrong?" I asked him. I follow his glaze toward our home to see the door broken and it was quiet. So we ran up together to see to our parents missing. There was a noie of footsteps behind us so we turn it was our Grandfather who I hate and scare of.

Jin put me behind him to protect me. I stay behind him hoping to see Mom and Dad come in to save us but no they didn't.

"Haha! Now I got you both," Heihachi said to us. I couldn't beleive that our own grandfather got us finally with our parents dead. Jin and I got hit from behind and fall over. I felt my body bing pick up and arry away.

After a few hours I woke up in another room wondering where I was. I look around to see if Jin was ther but no. "Jin? Where are you," I cried out. A man who was a year younger than my father walk in. I wasn't sure if I know him, he had siler hair too. "Uh...who are you?" I asked. He look at me and saw his Brother's eyes in me. I had a feeling that Jin asked him to check on me.

"I'm Lee Chaolan. I'm your Uncle also as your brother's. What's wrong?" Lee askd me and kneel down to scoop me in his arms knowing I'm going to cry. "I don't know where my Brother is and-and..." I started to say and hugged him tight to cry I didn't want tell him that my father, his brother was dead even my mother too. When Uncle Lee told me where my brother was thou he hold and rock me in his arms I knew I was safe just like Jin.

**End of Prologue**

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy my story which is Jessica's POV. You think Jessica and Jin will get away from their grandfather? Who knows? Maybe Lee wound protect them 'til Kazuya and Jun show up again? Well Read on to find out. 


	3. Chapter 01

**Chapter One**

**Living in a Nightmare**

But that was 15 years ago. Now my brother Jin and I are in our teens like Jin is 15 and I'm 14½ years old, we both are in high school now thou our grandfather watch over us and get so protective too. Each time one of us go out to meet friends he make us take bodyguards thou we only want Uncle Lee go with us but he yell 'no'.

"No you can't he is not part of the family like your father. Besides your father is so evil," he yelled at us.

I got so mad at him that I didn't know I was yelling at him. "I DON'T CARE IF MY DAD WAS EVIL HE CARES ABOUT MOM WITH ALL HIS HEART! UNCLE LEE WILL ALWAYS BE OUR UNCLE!" I yelled back. Our grandfather give me an evil glare that I stepped back and Jin step infront of me to stop our grandfather glaring at me. "She's right thou Grandpa! We both love our parents and Uncle Lee. Why don't you just leave us alone," he said turns around and took my hand and lead me out of our grandfather's office to meet up with our Uncle Lee.

When Uncle Lee sees us that he smiled at us. "Hey Jess thanks for trying to stand up for me. Don't worry somehow we get away," he said while hugging me and my brother we both smiled back. He lets us spend a night at his appartment. On the way we didn't know there were two unkown Guardian Angels(like Kazuya and Jun somehow stay alive) watching us smiling. In the shadows they walk away.

After we made it to Lee's apartment, I look around to see family pictures of father and mother and few with himm in them. Jin went top sit down on the sofa. I remember something. "Hey guys have you heard about the 3rd Tournament?" I asked while I flop in the armchair. Jin nodded at me. "Yea in school. Did you Jessie," he said. I nodded back. Uncle Lee look surprised at us. "Are you planned to enter?" he asked us. We both nodded thou we had a feeling our grandfather trying to find out if our father is alive. So when the Tournament day came Jin and I enter in it I used our father's last name while my brother used our mother's last name.

Lee cheers for both of us when we win our first few fights. The Tournament almost finish up. When I was getting read for my fight in the sumi-finals with Julia Chang, my brother was helping me but hold my glasses which I am wearing now. I thought I saw someone watching us behind of me I saw a man who has our father looks and height I even thought my mind was playing tricks on me then the woman beside him was helping him. I turn back at my brother who smiled. "Good luck Jess," Jin said to me. I nodded and walk on the platform to fight Julia.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy my story which is Jessica's POV. You think Jessica and Jin will get away from their grandfather? Who knows? Maybe Lee wound protect them 'til Kazuya and Jun show up again? Will Jessica and Jin get be King of Iron Fist or Mystery Man will? Well Read on to find out. 


	4. Chapter 02

**Chapter Two**

**Finding out who is the Mystery Guardian Angels**

Once Julia and I stand face to face I did one of my father's starting stands while Julia did her stand to be ready for the fight too. The announcer said out loud our names.

"JESSICA MISHIMA VS JULIA CHANG! FIGHT!" He yelled.

I start to attack Julia with all the moves I know. While I attack, Julia attack me back 'til I try a special move on her that kinda work on her. Then Julia did her special attack on me I felt my body in the air ready to hit the ground I kinda scream out. I heard Jin and Uncle Lee call to me. "Jessie!" Jin cried out. "Jessica!" Lee call out. I hit the ground hard then in a few minutes later I felt some strong warm arms holding me up near a strong chest. I open my eyes to see the man carrying me in his arms and I wanted said 'Dad' but I was so dizzy to speak. We heard who was the winner while the man carried me off the platform.

"WINNER: JULIA CHANG!" The announcer yelled again.

While the man put me down on the bench put my head on the lady's lap and told her to watch me 'til Lee come to my side. Jin put my glasses on my face so he can go fight the man. Of course Uncle Lee did come to my side and was glad I as safe then I awake and looks around. Julia came over to me to see if I was OK. "Sorry Jessica that I beat you," she said to me. I smiles at her. "It's OK Julia it was my first Tournament anyway. Too bad my Dad and Mom wasn't here to see me lose like that. Man Dad would be so pissed," I said. The lady shakes her head. "I don't think so. Want see the next fight?" Julia, Uncle Lee and I nodded so we ran to get seats around the ring. The announcer said out loud the next fighters' names.

"JIN KAZAMA VS KAZUYA MISHIMA! FIGHT!" he said.

Lee and I looked surprise at the fighter who was fighting Jin. I saw how shock my brother was about the fighter's name. Then Jin start to fight the man with the name 'Kazuya' and does a rising uppercut and the thunder godfist on Kazuya. Lee and I cheer for Jin even to Kazuya sometimes. Even Kazuya attacks back 'til he was tired and Jin Finish it off by using a simple 3 punch combination and uppercut on Kazuya who got knock to the ground. The announcer told us the winner.

"WINNER: JIN KAZAMA!" The announcer yelled again.

Uncle Lee, the woman and I run to Jin's and the man's sides and I saw my brother breathing heavily then our grandfather shows up to fight with Jin after my brother beat Julia. Julia left after a while. Heihachi smiled at Jin. "I'll kill you now," he said. Jin stand up ready to fight and I run to his side. "Jessica, I want you to leave right now," he said to me. "But Jin! I can't let you fight Grandpa by yourself," I said to him but Kazuya put his hand on my shoulder with Lee help him up. "Don't worry about Jin, Jessica he'll be fine. So lets go OK," he said. I look at him and help him off the platform out of the arena. The woman meet up with us. "Kazuya! Are you OK? What about Jin?" she asked. Kazuya smiled at her and made me go to get our bags which I did.

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy my story which is Jessica's POV. You think Jessica and Jin will get away from their grandfather? Who knows? Maybe Lee wound protect them 'til Kazuya and Jun show up again? Will it looks like Jin going win the Iron Fist this time. And now what's goping happeen? Well Read on to find out. 


	5. Chapter 03

**Chapter Three**

**Trouble at School**

Kazuya looks up at the woman who was waitting for us. "I'm OK Jun. Don't worry about Jin, he be fine. We both know how strong he is," he said to her.

I return from our rooms with our bags (Kazuya's, Jin's and mine) over my shoulders to see the woman who went but 'Jun' as her name talking to Uncle Lee and Kazuya. Kazuya was standing up on his own to see me with the bags. "Jun go help Jessica with the bags while I talk to Lee alone. Okay?" he said to Jun. "OK Kazuya," she said and walks over to me to help by taking Jin's bag and Kazuya's bag off my shoulder. We both put my bag and Jin's bag in Lee's car. I hold Kazuya's bag so Jun can open the trunk on her car that she and Kazuya come in. Then Jun and I watch out for Jin hoping he win the fight with our grandfather.

While Jun and I waited for Jin, Kazuya and Lee look at each other. "Kazuya? Is it really you?" Lee asked looking at his older brother infront of him. Kazuya nods his head and kinda smiled at his little brother. "Yea its me. Don't let Jessica and Jin know that we are here, not yet anyway. I want you keep them at your place OK Lee," Kazuya answered and said together.

Lee nods at Kazuya to let him know. "Sure Kaz don't worry. I'll make sure Jin and Jess are protective from Dad. I'll just need to sneak into Dad's house to get their clothes. Even their school books to finish school," he said to his brother. Kazuya smiled and nodded at Lee. "OK, be careful besides we both know Dad would find out," he said to Lee.

Some time later, Jin walks out of the arena limping and Jun and I run to him. I was so glad to see him while he slowly fall to the ground. "Jin!" I cried out to him while running to him. Jin slowly fall to the ground into my arms. "Don't worry Jessie...I'm.." he started to say before fainting in my arms. I was in shock that I kinda scream for Lee and Kazuya to turn their heads at Jun, Jin and me. "JIN!" I screamed.

Kazuya and Lee run to us and Kazuya kneel beside me and Jin. He looked at me with a small smile. I look at him with an odd look on my face. "Don't worry Jess, Jin will be OK he's just tired besides you are too," he said to me and I knew he was right. Kazuya took Jin from my arms and Lee pick me up in his arms and the brothers carry us to Lee's car to put us in the back seat than Heihachi shows up with an angry look on his face.

"I will kill them," he swears at Kazuya, Jun and Lee.

I fall asleep beside my brother in Uncle Lee's car. Lee took us home and put us to bed while Jun and Kazuya went back to Kazuya's apartment. At Kazuya's apartment, Jun and Kazuya talk to each other. "So Kazuya, it's time. I hope Jess and Jin be ok," Jun said. Kazuya smile and hug her. "It'll be ok. We will show up at the right time," he said to Jun. They went to bed themselves. At Lee's in the next morning, Jin and I awake in two beds and our wounds were healed. Jin and I got out of the beds to see Lee. "Uncle Lee are we still going to school?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes you are. I'll be taking you to school and picking you up after school," Lee answered to me. "I hope Grandpa doesn't know," Jin said and Lee and I agree with him.

So Jin and I finish up our school years until the day we gradation from school. We were heading to Lee's car when Heihachi's men attack us. Jin and I run from them and their bullets and I saw Jin. "Jin!" I cried out to him. He saw me. "Jessica!" he cried out back at me. We dodge all the bullets but some hit us. I was first to hit and start to fall to my knees even thrown my head back when I hit the ground. I could see Jin get hit and fall over. We heard our Uncle Lee call out to us. "Jin! Jessica!" Lee call to us though we couldn't answer but he saw his foster father infront of him. "Dad! Why! They're your fresh and blood," he said. While this was happening Kazuya and Jun show up again to help.

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy my story which is Jessica's POV. You think Jessica and Jin will get away from their grandfather? Who knows? Maybe Lee wound protect them 'til Kazuya and Jun show up again? It looks like Jin did win. Now that they finish school. You think they live? Well Read on to find out. Oh I don't own Tekken only my own character. 


	6. Chapter 04

**Chapter Four**

**Returning to Yakushima Forest and Home**

Jun runs to our sides to check on us while Kazuya block the men with Lee's help. Jun looks at Kazuya wikth a wory look on her face. "Kazuya, Jin and Jessica got shot," she told him, I could hear her voice. Jin and I heard pouches being thrown by Kazuya and Uncle Lee.

I felt strong arms pick me up and carry me away. I opened my eyes a little to see Kazuya holding me and see my brother in Lee's arms than I close my eyes again. Jun drove Lee's car when the brothers got in with us in their arms. After a while and our wounds were healing, I awake up in a bedoom which look familar to me. "Wha? Where am I?" I asked out loud to myself and Jin, so I can hear him answering me.

Of course Jin answered me. "I don't know Jess it seems like we're home," he said. He and I looked at each other and jump out of our beds, seeing our wounds are healed and run out to the kitchen area to see Lee and Jun. They were surprised to see us awake and moving. "What you two doing up and moving? You should be resting still," Jun said to us but we stared at her. Lee shaked his head. "I think it time for them to know," he said. Of course I was almost on my knees bt Jin caught me but he start to fall too until Kazuya caught us in his arms that I looked up at him. Jin was too surprise too.

We stared at him who was smiling at us. I stared at him with my mouth open. Kazuya chuckled at me. "Relax you two," he said to us and helped us to our seats. "What you mean?" Jin asked him. Kazuya sat down with Lee at the table. Jun and I are your parents we were been hunted while you two were in school," he explained to Jin and me. "But why?" I asked. "For protection," Jun told us. I looked at the floor and let some tears go. Jin saw it and looked at his parents. "But we been living in a nightmare and grandpa scares Jess a lot," he said.

I was shaking now and Kazuya got up to beside me and hug me in his arms than Jun done the same. Lee smiled at us. "Well you two are save for now," he said to us. I had to smiled at this and thought to myself//I guess he is right./ Jin got up and took my hand. "I hope you don't mind we have time for ourselves?" he asked. Jun nodded at us. "Just be careful at the cliff if you going there," she told us so we nodded at her. Of coruse we did but we stay from it and rest thinking.

"So Jin what now? I mean Grandpa told us lies about our parents and stuff," I asked and side looking over the cliff dazing out into my thoughts. Jin held me to keep me warm. "Well I don't know I guess we should give them a chance," he said and we both fall back to sleep with smiles on our face. At home, our parents got a little worry but Kazuya kept everyone calm. "Don't worry Jun, Jess and Jin must have fall asleep at the cliff. I'll go get them," he said got up head out to find us.

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy my story which is Jessica's POV. Hey Everyone! Guess What! Jessica and Jin are safe even Jin win. Even Jess and Jin found out their parents are ALIVE! Well Read on to find out what happent next. Oh I don't own Tekken only my own character. 


End file.
